The Last Chance
by Elbarto470
Summary: The world has been peaceful since the Disasteroid was avoided. But a secret organization is beginning to cause intense havoc. Can the heroes stop them, or will they all wind up gone forever.......


The Last Chance

It has been four months since the Disasteroid nearly obliterated the earth. Most of the villains that disappeared during the commotion had become myths of society, an urban legend. But something lurks in the dark...

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** I treat the different cities included in the story as in one universe, so, the other cities are being treated as affected by the Disasteroid commotion.

I do not own any cartoon/video game/ TV show included in this fan fiction tale

Chapter 1: The Discovery

"New Chemical Discovered; Highly Explosive".This headline was plastered all over the papers. Everyone was excited and worried at the same time. Well, except a person in his office. He was an evil, sick, manipulative character. He was C. Montgomery Burns.

Burns: Highly explosive, eh? Well, evil will triumph eventually, so, I might as well join them. I need those chemicals...Smithers! Get me my professional burglar.

Smithers(On phone): Mr. Tedman, Mr. Burns want to talk to you.

(Smithers gives Burns the phone. After a few minutes, Burns comes out of his office.)

Smithers: Why did you need him, sir?

Burns: Top secret, Smithers. Now, I need to meet with an old friend. Get me a plane to Wisconsin.

(Burns flies to Wisconsin. Then he took a limo to an old but elegant house. He enters the library.)

Burns: You wanted to see me, old chum?

Man in the Shadows: Yes, it's been too long.

Burns: So, take a seat. We'll talk.

Man in Shadows: As you wish.(Vlad appears out of the shadows).

Vlad: Is phase one complete?

Burns: Yes, everything is going according to your plan.

Vlad: Marvelous. Now come in the den, and you will see phase two...

(Burns and Vlad walk into a dark room and off-screen)

Burns:Excellent...

(End of Act 1, Part 1)

--Springfield, a few weeks later--

Homer: Marge, could ya get me a beer, the game's almost starting.

Marge: Just a minute! I have to make dinner for the kids!

Kent: We interrupt this program for an important news bulletin. There's been a spate of murders occurring everywhere in the U.S.A.. First was Stonecutter leader and prominent Democrat Number 1, who was found dead in his room in the Tipton Hotel. Here's the manager's statement:

Kent: So, Mr. Moseby, can you clue us in on this murder fiasco in your hotel?

Moseby: For the last time, I will not make a statement.

Kent: But is it true that he was found dead in his room?

Moseby: Yes, but the police have not yet determined the cause of the death.

Kent: But just to make-

Moseby: I will not answer anymore questions, Mr. Brockman. Now if you'll excuse me I'm needed upstairs.

(Now the scene moves to the Tipton Hotel)

(Moseby runs into the twins, London, and Maddie in the hallway)

Moseby: What are you doing? There is a murderer on the loose and you're horsing around!

Zack: Sorry, Mr. Moseby. We were just-

(Suddenly, an announcement is made on the intercom)

Burns: Hello. This is C. Montgomery Burns speaking. I'll be blunt. You have one hour to evacuate the hotel before we demolish it to make room for _a new world._

Maddie: Oh no! We're all gonna die!

Cody: Wait! I got an idea. (Takes out cellphone) Mom, get all of the stuff we'll need and be outside by thirty minutes!(Closes phone) Everybody out NOW!!

(Within an hour Esteban, Muriel, Maddie, Zack, Cody, Carey, Moseby, London, and Arwen are already out of Boston)

Moseby: So, what's your big idea?

Cody: Lucky I saved this from the trash collector yesterday. This is a brochure for a cruise ferry headed for a secret Utopian paradise called Final Castle. It leaves in 3 days from the port of Washington, we need to get there!

( And so, they hailed a bus and started their journey towards the last hope.)

--Back in the Simpsons home--

Homer: Marge! I bought an RV using your Nest Egg again. This time it's useful!

Marge: OK! Attach the cars to the RV using the rope we got from Amsterdam! Get the Little Lugger ready too.

Homer: Sure thing, Marge.

Bart: Mom, we're done packing!

Marge: Great! Take your bags to your father! GO! GO! GO!

Lisa: Bart, get Santa's Little Helper and Snowball II. Don't forget the goldfish!

Bart: Come on, boy. Go to the car, Snowball! This bowl sure is heavy.

(Bart gets to the RV and puts the goldfish on the table.)

Lisa: All the bags are in. So is the TV, couch, Snowball and Santa's stuff, my awards, and Bart's toys and posters.

Marge: Everything's here! Now let's go! Five hours to Washington!

(End of Act 1, Part 2)

Mr. Tedman: Here are the chemicals, Mr. Burns. Now what are you going to use them for?

Burns: That's for me to know and for you to never find out...

(Burns shoots and kills Tedman)

Burns: The pieces are finally falling into place...

**Please forgive me if this was a long chapter. I let my imagination run wild.**


End file.
